He's My Beautiful Nightmare
by LittleShyButterfly
Summary: Hana has been having a weird dream lately. Soon she starts to think that it is part of reality. Who is this mysterious man and how does he know her? Will this dream affect how she is in the real world? Will her friends be able to help her?
1. Prologue One of Many

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please don't review harshly!  
Disclaimer:****  
Hana and the mysterious man belong to me.  
Vocaloid though it had not shown yet does not belong to me.**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The room is lit dimly and it smells of roses, my favorite flowers. I'm wondering why I'm here. Why am I here? Wait a second. I just saw something move. I hope it's not something that's out to get me._

"_Wh-who's there?" Wow… I could have said that so much better than it came out. I sound like I am shy or scared... Again I see some movement. What… or who is here in this room with me? "I'll ask once more! Who's there?" There we go. That sounded a lot more confident than before._

"_I won't speak my name…," That voice sounded so … Angelic. Why isn't he going to tell his name to me? Did I do something wrong? Do I not look normal? "But, I would like to welcome you Hana Humizaki, to my world."_

_His world? I thought I was asleep and dreaming. Wait! How does he know my name? Now I really want to know who this guy is. He knows me but do I know him? I don't believe I do. I would remember his voice. That beautiful voice of his._

"_How do you know me? How do you know my name?" I don't know why, but I have the feeling that things won't be the same from here on out. How will I go living knowing that someone might know everything about me? There are things about me I don't want people to know. _

_"I know everything about you Hana. I know about your past, your present and your future. I know things that you wouldn't imagine knowing." The mysterious man started walking. Walking very slowly I might add. I could see his outfit though. That might help me figure out who he is. I need to remember a long black, unzipped or buttoned, coat, blue shirt and black pants with brown shoes._

_He kept walking into the light but before I could see his face,_

_I woke up…_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Please Review!**


	2. A Slightly Different Morning

**Hello again! I'm going to keep updating quickly. So please comment and review.  
Constructive criticism is much appreciated!  
Disclaimer:  
Hana belongs to me.  
Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len belong to the group Vocaloid and is belongs to their rightful owners.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hana opened her light purple eyes to a light shining across them. _Was it all just a dream?_ She thought. From behind her door you could hear voices singing. All of these voices were practicing for a concert they were performing tonight. Upon hearing the familiar voices, Hana sat up from bed and stood up allowing her long lightly colored purple hair fall to her lower back and her yellow night gown hit the floor.

Yawning, Hana made her way down the stairs and into a wooden chair at the table. She knew that the daily routine would start in less than a minute so she didn't grab anything to eat because in a few seconds she knew she would be eating a certain someone's ice cream.

The man with blue hair known as Kaito walked over to Hana. This was always the start of the routine that would end in the eating of his ice cream.

"Did you have a nice dream Hana?" Kaito inquired. Everyone in the house just watched knowing what was next to come. They all knew not to talk to Hana when she woke up. She just didn't like mornings so no one would bother with her in the morning.

"It was fine." She replied in a dull tone. She looked straight at Kaito and stole his ice cream. Kaito had a look of horror on his face and it always made Hana smile. She loved to tease him because his reactions were priceless. She took a spoonful of his ice cream and put it right before her lips. Kaito gasped and started whining.

"Han~a! That's my ice cream~!" Kaito had tears welling up in his eyes. As soon as Hana caught the teary Kaito the mysterious man's voice filled her head. '_I know everything about you Hana.' No you don't! _She thought and looked at Kaito's ice cream. She handed him his ice cream back. Kaito looked at her confused but handed took his ice cream back happily.

"You're right. Sorry Kaito-nii! The ice cream is yours." Hana smiled as she spoke. Everybody stared now. It was rare that Hana smiled but, she had never called Kaito 'Kaito-Nii'.

"You called me Kaito-Nii!" Kaito exclaimed happily and embraced her tightly. Hana just smiled and blushed. She wasn't used to being close to people and especially not close to Kaito. Hesitantly she gave him a hug back.

"That's a nice change Hana. Maybe you could start calling me Miku-nee like Rin and Len do." Miku stated while pushing one of her twin teal ponytails back behind her. Hana just stared at her and smiled.

"But wouldn't that be wrong since I am older than you?" Hana rebounded. She smiled again because she knew she wasn't physically older but she was older in maturity.

"I'm older than you in age!" Miku shouted and Hana's smiled widened. She loved to tease everyone in a different way. It didn't matter how she teased them she just loved how everyone would over react.

"I'm only kidding Miku. Don't blow a gasket." Kaito released Hana and she walked over to Miku. Hana looked at Miku and smiled and laughed. Miku also smiled and laughed and the two kept their friendship bond.

"You know," Rin started to say but Len finished it, "if you keep teasing us, no one will know when you're serious." The twins were only a year younger than Hana but they also pulled pranks and teased so in a way, they were the same. Hana decided it was time to tease Len then Rin.

"You know Len," Hana started and walked over to Len. She put her face right in front of his, "I feel different when I'm around you." She blushed and put her face a couple of inches away. Len's face turned a shade of red and started to stutter. "H-hana... y-your lying aren't you~?"

When Hana didn't answer, Rin started getting mad. Seeing Rin angry satisfied her enough. She smiled and giggled at Rin's expression.

"Of course I'm lying silly!" She laughed and Len looked angry. The thing about Len is every time he gets mad he ends up looking cuter.

"Hana! It's not fair to tease us! We're on your side." Rin and Len exclaimed and stated together. She smiled and walked up the stairs. _This morning started out differently than I expected. _She stated in her head.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**So here it is.... The next chapter! Poor Kaito XD Hana is always would take his ice cream.  
Please review and tell me what you like about Hana. If you don't like her then explain why.**


	3. Prepare for an Outburst

**Hey again guys! Sorry for the super late update but I will try to make them faster for you!  
Disclaimer:  
The Vocaloids and vocaloid songs do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner.  
Hana and The mysterious man belong to me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Hana made her way down the hall and to her room she started to think. _What should I wear today?_ She thought to herself. Then she tried to remember the line up for the concert.

The Line up:  
Honey by Everyone  
Purple Butterfly on your shoulder by Len with Rin and Hana on background  
Saihate by Miku  
Ashes to Ashes by Kaito  
Go Google it by Gakupo and Hana (Luka was sick so Hana took her place)  
Under the Darkness by Kaito  
Love is War by Miku  
DOLLS by Rin  
SPICE! By Len  
Uninstall by Kaito  
Crimson by Meiko  
Crucify My Love by Hana (Luka's sick remember?)  
Conchita, the Evil Food Eater by Meiko  
-The Bows-

_Poor Luka. I wonder how she got sick. She was fine yesterday. She wants me to sing her songs but, I'm not all that good at her singing style. _Hana thought as she opened the door to her room. She dodged the slight mess of clothes and sheet music on the floor and made it to the closet. She rummaged through man outfits until she found her favorite one. Even though it was her favorite she hated how it exposed her stomach.

The outfit was a low-cut dark purple tank top with differently cut black fishnet sleeves. The tank top ended at the start of her waist. It had similar looking pants. The pants were black with various sections cut out and covered with dark purple fishnet. It had two neon purple chains that hung from the two side belt loops which formed an 'x' at the front and back of the pants. It also included black boots with a 4 inch heel. When she dressed in it, she brushed her hair straight from its wavy origin. After that, she put on yellow eye shadow to compliment her light purple eyes and a light pink lip gloss to give her lips a shine. She finished fixing herself and re-found her way out of her slightly messy room to start heading down the stairs.

Everyone stared in awe at Hana as she made her descend down the stairs. Hana, who was now halfway down the staircase, noticed this and got somewhat agitated but confused. Everyone stayed silent and was just staring.

"What are you all staring at?! I'm still the same person you know." Hana said angrily. _Their all looking at me as if they've never seen me before. _Hana realized in her head. She was right for a while. They had no idea who that was walking down the stairs was until she had gotten close enough for them to recognize that it was her. When they did, they became speechless.

"Well Hana, You can't exactly blame us for not talking." Miku had stated causing a series of comments. Miku and Hana were friends but Miku secretly was a little jealous. Hana was beautiful and she definitely showed it at the moment.

"She's right Hana. You look amazing!" Rin and Len exclaimed at the same time. To the twins, Hana always looked amazing. Rin admired Hana as much as she admired Miku and would go to Hana for advice when Miku was busy. Len would go to Hana when he was having girl trouble. He went to Miku for it as well but, he tended to bond a little more with Hana.

"Han~na! They're right!" Kaito said while putting a spoonful (more like a shovel scoop) of ice cream in his mouth. That was Hana's breaking point. She looked like she was going to explode from the anger she was trying to withdraw. The Vocaloids certainly knew that Hana didn't like being complimented but they didn't expect the sudden outburst from her.

"I AM NOT! I AM NOT AMAZING OR BEAUTIFUL! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME! I NEVER EVER WILL BE!" Hana screamed at them at the top of her lungs. Everyone was in shock. No one had seen her explode like that. She was always the quiet type and never yelled or spoke up, so why did she act like this now? Was it pent up emotions? No one knew. The thing that made them confused was if she was really angry, then why did she start to cry?

Hana couldn't figure out what had made her snap. She just wasn't processing anything at the moment. The only thing she could process was the fact that she had water pouring out of her eyes, down her cheeks dripping off her chin and on to the back of her hands and her legs. She had blown it, her chance at having friends. As she closed her eyes to think about this she felt arms around here pulling her into an embrace. She tilted her head up and opened her eyes to see who was hugging her. It was Kaito, a smiling Kaito to be exact. She continued and looked around through her tear blurred vision. She made out blobs of color which she thought were Miku, Rin and Len, Luka and Gakupo. They were all around her worried sick (well, Luka was already sick so being worried didn't really sicken her).

"It's okay now Hana. We won't judge you. You can cry." Kaito had whispered to her with all the care in his heart put into his tone of voice. Hana had laid her head into his shoulder and poured out all her sorrow. Everyone who was circled around started to get scared, they had never seen an emotion Hana before. While the others were freaking out, Kaito was listening to Hana's cries quiet into sobs the quiet into almost silent breathing. With the others busy worrying, Kaito held Hana close and picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her onto her bed and smiled as he left.

_~In the Nap~_

_I'm in this room again? What gives? Don't dreams change?_

_"Welcome back Hana." I know this beautiful voice. This is the mysterious man's. I can't believe I don't know his name yet. I should know it by now. I wonder what else is not telling me. I guess I should reply. I don't want to sound rude._

_"Thank you for that wonderful greeting but I actually didn't intend on back. Don't dreams change?" Well all the dreams I've had have changed. Maybe this has to do with this being "his world"._

_"You didn't want to come back? That hurts my feelings a bit especially since we're getting to know each other better. As for the dreams not changing, I'll let you tell me what you think." Oh, he has feelings now does he? We're getting to know each other? More like he's getting to know me. He's making me feel so … so many different emotions. It's weird. I feel like I know him for somewhere._

_"Is this one of those freaky reoccurring dreams?" His time to answer. I wonder why I keep coming to this dream or why does he keep bringing me here. It scares me a bit but, I might be saying this is worse than it actually is. I like hanging out with this man._

_"No Hana, this isn't a dream at all. This little world of mine, it's nothing but a beautiful nightmare. One that might just end soon." He spoke so delicate and sweet, as if I could shatter into a million pieces right then and there. First off, he's going off about "his world" again. Second off, what is a beautiful nightmare exactly?_

_"I don't understand you. A beautiful nightmare? Nightmares are usually scary, not beautiful so how are nightmares beautiful?"_

_"It's true… Nightmares are meant to be scary. This one isn't... yet." Yet?! Did he just say yet?! Oh geez…_

_~Meanwhile outside the Nap~_

Len stood, looking over at Hana. _She looks so peaceful. Maybe I shouldn't wake her up… But if I don't then she won't ever wake up. _He thought. Len sat on the side of her bed and lightly placed his hand on her arm. Hana, who is still asleep, reflexively pulled Len into her.

"Hana-nee! Y-your … let go of me!" Len stuttered while his face flushed to pink color.

"I want to sleep though." Hana replied groggily pulling Len closer than he was before. Now she was awake and had the feeling that she needed to tease him again.

"I'll leave you alone to go back to sleep, just let go of me!" Len tried to bargain with her. If Rin came in and saw, he knew he'd be a dead man. Len struggled trying to push away from Hana.

"Too late. I want to play with you now." She said in a low voice breathing on his neck. He blushed as he looked to the door upon hearing footsteps. His face held horror as he saw his twin. Len looked at her apologetically.

Rin had walked in and saw Len with Hana. Not only were they on Hana's **bed** they were really **close to each other**. Rin stared at Len's apologetic look and turned around almost immediately, wiping away the small tears. She'd do what she always had, cover her sadness in anger. She just walked out not saying a word to Len hoping it tore him apart inside. She was right it had and he felt bad even though it wasn't his fault it was Hana's.

"Rin! Wait! Please Rin just listen! Rin please wait!" Len exclaimed as he pried himself out of Hana's grasp. He ran after her and Hana could hear screaming and yelling, crying and begging and muffled crying noises. Oops!

_Wow. I caused that. Maybe I should apologize. _Hana thought to herself. Hana jerked up as he heard knocking at her door hoping it was Rin so she could explain. As her eyes met indigo colored ones, she knew it wasn't Rin. It was Kaito at the doorway and she frowned playfully and fell back onto the bed.

"Hana, you haven't eaten yet. Let's go get something to eat, if you want to." Kaito stated. He didn't know how Hana would react to certain things and he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sure!" Hana started. "But one thing. Ice cream is **NOT **real food!" Hana knew she was in for an argument that she was going to end as quickly as she would be able to.

Kaito gasped at her comment. "Hana! Ice cream is food from the god!" He exclaimed. He was determined to prove this to her. "You know Hana, they made plum flavored ice cream." Hana stopped walking at this comment. She loved plums but plum ice cream. The thought of it disgusted her.

"Alright Kaito." She continued walking and went down the stairs towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Miku had set down a bowl of plums in front of Hana's seat. She knew that Hana loved plums. Waiting for Hana to appear, she made leek soup for herself. She took the soup in a bowl and sat at her own seat.

Hana walked in just as Miku took her first bite of her soup. Hana looked at her seat and saw the bowl of plums. As she sat down she wore a smile. She took one of the five dark purple fruits from the bowl and bit into it. She smiled bigger as she took another bite. The plum was at its ripest and it made Hana enjoy it even more. "Miku," She bit into the plum, chewed and swallowed. "Did you put the plums out for me?"

Miku smiled and nodded as she ate the leeks that were in soup form. Hana stared at Miku who stopped eating for a minute. "I know plums are your favorite and I heard Kaito from upstairs say you didn't eat yet. I wanted to do you a favor." Miku went back to eating her soup as Hana thanked her. Hana finished her conversation along with her fruit and went back up to her room. She stayed there for a while until Rin walked in.

"Rin! About what happened earlier, I can explain. It was all my doing. I was trying to tease Len I had no idea that you would walk in."

"I know already. Len told me." Rin didn't look happy. In fact, she looked a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong." Hana looked down. She felt ashamed for making Len and Rin fight.

"I didn't come here to hear an apology." Hana looked up. "I came here because I need some advice." Hana shot up and looked excited. Despite Hana arriving a year ago, Hana and Rin were close.

"Who's the boy?" Hana questioned.

"How did you already know? Anyway, it's Len…" Rin paused.

"Wait… you like Len?! Then you should know him better than all of us. You should know if he likes you." Hana replied.

"Well…, could you find out for me?" Rin looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I could…"

"Thanks Hana!" Rin hugged Hana and left smiling.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Alright guys! I'm really sorry it's late! Will there be twincest in the house now? I don't know. Review even of it's "Hurry your updating you lazy fag." LOL! I'm not a fag but w/e.**


	4. Dream after Dream

**Hi everyone! I'm super glad that I'm actually following through with this story. I get inspiration fast and I realize that I tend to forget about the story. So thank you for the people who review! I am sooooooooo sorry for the super late update! I've been really busy with school and my friends keep telling me to write my Naruto Fan Fiction which will be put up here sometime soon.  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vocaloid or any of their songs. They belong to their rightful owner.  
Hana, The mysterious man and Kiyochi all belong to me.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hana laid down on her soft bed and yawned. Talking to Rin had actually tired her out. Her eyelids slowly drifted downward and her breathing started to slow as she started to relax herself. Then it went black.

_~Dream~_

_ "Hana dear, you're back already?" Hana dear? Are you joking?_

_ "Yes I am but, 'Hana dear'? Really? Since when have I had this name?" I have no idea why this man loves toying with me._

_ "Well it's fairly simple Hana. I'm not going anywhere for a while. So you'll be just mine and only mine here can't you?" I could feel all the heat in my body shift and go to my face. I don't understand why he'd want me. Then again, he knows my past and I have no idea of it. I only know little fragments of it._

_ "…W h y … d o… y o u … w a n t… m e?" It came out all choppy. If I don't know my past, why does he know it? Why can't I think?! I don't understand anymore! This is a twisted place. I feel arms around my waist and a face close to mine. I can feel my face get even hotter. Orange hair? That must be his hair color. "If you know my past, and I have no idea of it, why do you want me?"_

_ "Hana, do you think I care about what you did or who you were? I still want you all the same." He pulled me in closer, but I was wanted by a man who's name I didn't know and face I've never seen. Well, at least I'm getting closer to figuring out who he is._

_ "T-thank you. No one's really ever wanted me before." I pulled him closer to me and placed my head onto his shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head. Then again, I don't mind at all. This actually feels nice to me, I'm happy not emotionless for once. _

_ "Hana. One of your friends is trying to wake you up. You should wake up and listen to what they have to say. I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise."_

_ "I don't want to wake up. I like being here with you."_

"Hana! Wake up!"_ That sounds a lot like Len's voice._

_ "Don't worry, I'll be waiting."_

_~Out of the Dream~_

"Han~na! Wake up!"Len exclaimed. Len was starting to get really frustrated at Hana. He's been trying to get her up for at least 10 minutes. He needed some advice and she said she'd always be there when Miku wasn't able to talk. Finally Hana's eyes fluttered open very slowly. She had an annoyed look on her face but she immediately went into a composed look.

"Yes Len? What is it?" Hana said it in a dull tone. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"I need advice about the girl I like." Len stated with a troubled look. It looked exactly the same as Rin's troubled look. Well they were near identical twins.

"Let me guess. You like Rin but, you don't know if Rin likes you back even though you guys are twins and you guys **should** **know everything** about each other." She was faking excitement. She was really looking forward to sleeping again.

"H-how'd you know?!" Len stuttered as his face turned a slight pink.

"Woman's intuition. Just tell her how you feel about her. I'm sure that she'll feel the same. Now, leave." She said the last part coldly.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Someone's eager to fall asleep. Oh and Thanks!" Len stated with an expression of joy as he ran out of the room as quickly as he could shutting the door.

"Stupid Len and his stupid twincest issues." Hana muttered under her breath as she yawned. _Maybe I should sleep. I'm still tired._ Hana thought to herself. She laid back down and in no time she was back asleep.

_~In the Dream~_

_ "That was fast." I walked closer to him, yearning to be in his arms again._

_ "Len just needed advice, I just wanted a nap. Nothing can be quicker than that." No one seemed to understand that I needed privacy. He did pull me into an embrace and I held onto him._

_ "Advice on what? Come sit on the couch while you tell me all about it." He carried me to the couch and placed me down gently. He sat next to me and I looked at him. I still haven't seen his face._

_ "Advice on the girl he likes. Apparently there's going to be slight twincest in the house and I contributed to it." He chuckled at my twincest remark and caressed my cheek._

_ "Twincest? Are they Identical?" He managed to ask. _

_ "There near identical. Len's a boy and Rin's a girl." I like this. Spending time with him is easier than spending time with my "family". I consider the other vocaloids my family right? Yes, yes I do. Who was my family before them though? All I remember is a boy and a girl with me. Their names won't come to me. Though being with this man, he makes me kind of remember the boy's name._

_ "Hana, you look like you want to ask me something." The way he said Hana, it's familiar. I'll try to connect this in my head. Hana means flower. The boy I remember was a gardener at a young age. Wasn't that why I picked my name? Wait… I picked my name? Didn't my parents pick my name? I held my head wincing. "Hana, are you okay?!"_

_ "I'm fine Ikuto." Wait... what did I just say? He seemed to smile._

_ "How'd you know my name if you supposedly have never meet me till last night?" He stroked my hair._

_ "I-I don't know. I just remembered the name." The hostile feelings I once felt for him are now butterflies in my stomach. He was right, here I'm his and he's mine. He took my hand and kissed it. My face felt warm and I knew he was grinning. "How will you see me perform?"_

_ "I just will alright? Now go practice. You have an hour till the concert, you need all the practice you can get." He kissed my hand again and I felt my conscious regaining its power. "I'll see you soon love." He seemed to mouth before I woke up once more._

_~Out of the Dream~_

Hana re-opened her eyes and she just laid there for a few minutes. She got up and slowly made her way to the door. Hana listened through it and it was quiet, the perfect time to go and take a walk around the house. She opened the door and started humming, warming herself up for her practice session. Soon she was singing.

"_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know, Never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way."_

At this point Miku and Kaito walked in listening to her singing. They've never heard her sing so well, maybe she was starting to improve.

"_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say good-bye  
Try to learn, Try to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer?  
Is this forever?" _ Hana stopped singing at that point. She just couldn't sing it anymore. Kaito and Miku stared at one another. They couldn't understand why she just stopped singing like that. What was wrong?

"I, I think I'll practice a little later." Hana stated while walking towards the kitchen. She realized that she was thirsty and walked to the cabinet while Miku was having a flashback in the other room.

~ (Miku PoV) Miku's flashback~  
ONE YEAR AGO

_I wonder why Master has called us all downstairs. Is this a surprise? _I asked myself in my head. It's not every day that Master wants all of us at once. Following the orders I was given, I walk down the stairs to see Master hiding something behind her back.

"Ohayou Master." I spoke in a cheerful matter.

"Miku, Please call me Ashli. Master sounds so… formal. Plus it makes you sound like a slave and I'd rather not demean you." Master didn't like titles. She didn't like being formal. So, I just decided to sit on the couch waiting with the others.

"Ohayou Ashli." Luka said as she walked down the stairs. _Finally! Now we can know the surprise. _I said in my head.

"Ohayou. Now that we are all down here together, I'd like to introduce your newest family member. Go ahead now little one. Don't be shy." _Was Ashli being serious?! We just got Luka and now a new member?! The new girl stepped out from behind Ashli. Another purple schemer?! _

"O, ohayo. My name is H, hana."_ So Hana is this new girl. She's pretty but she's too diffident. _

"Be nice to her please. I love you guys." And just like that Ashli vanished in front of our eyes. Rin and Len were the first ones to get to her.

"So how old are you Hana-nee?" Rin inquired.

"Yeah, How old?" Len restated.

"I, I'm . . . only fifteen years old." The new comer said in a quiet voice. _Great… she's a year younger than me._

"Hana, you like to sing right?," She nodded at the statement. "Then how would you like to start practicing with me?" I was just trying to be nice and polite.

"I, I think I'll practice later." _She was turning down my offer? Whatever. I'll let her find her way around the house all by herself._

~End of Flashback~

"She's really changed over the year she's been here hasn't she?" Miku asked herself, not realizing that Kaito was still standing next her.

"She really has." Kaito replied. He honestly couldn't believe how much she had changed. She went to a shy girl to a girl who spoke her mind every chance she got.

Hana, now with a cup in hand and a plum in the other, walked into the living room. She sat on the couch slowly, placed the cup of juice on the side table and took a bite of the ripened fruit. After a few minutes, the plum was gone and the plastic purple cup was now empty. Hana lay on her back and looked up at the smooth, white ceiling. Slowly her eyes drifted down, she didn't mind but once again she was asleep.

~In the Nap-o-Doom~

_ This is different…. I'm in a mansion. Sweet! Time for exploring! ... Why are my legs not moving? I… I can't walk. Why? Why can I not move?!_

_ "Hana. Are you scared?" That voice is new too. An eerie woman's voice yet, it sound so familiar to me. Where have I heard it before?_

_ "Not of you Kiyochi." The words just came out of my mouth. Who is this Kiyochi? And I still can't move!!!! Grrrrrrr! _

_ "Poor little Hana. Ikuto's not here to save you today." Out of the shadows walked the woman who I presumed to be Kiyochi. She had ebony hair in two ponytails down to her waist and those green eyes… They were piercing. She dressed like a slut despite her beauty. It irritated me the way that she said that, as if I was helpless._

_ "I don't need him to save me. You're a slut, not a ninja." My eyes widened. I talked for myself! Thank god, I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to help myself._

"_What did you just call me?" She stared at me with loathing eyes, as if I had hurt her before. I stared back, clueless of what I had done to her. What had I done to her?_

_ "You heard me. I certainly didn't call you a princess. Well, buh-bye now." I slowly walked out of that house. I forced my way out, I felt like she could've killed me on the spot._


	5. Chapter 5

So, I'm sorry for just stopping with this story. I really don't remember where I was going with it, but I promise I'll re-do it when I find the time. Thank you for your support.  
3 LittleShyButterfly


End file.
